Cascade
by RAWowner333
Summary: Amon has been quiet for a long time now. that changes tonight
1. Cascade Part 1

Title: Cascade

Fandom: Legend of Korra

Rating: K+

Ships/Characters: very small korrasami/ Korra, Asami, Mako, Bolin

Wordcount: 2,331

Summary: Amon has been in hiding for too long, but all of his preparations lead to tonight. He and the Equalists will make themselves known

A/N: This was originally written after episode 8...and redone a couple of times due to previews to episode 9.

Part 1/5

* * *

Cascade Part 1: [Music: soundcloud dot com /ckoitz3/cascade-part-1 (it's where i got most of the inspiration from. Music is to help with pacing and mood.) ]

"It's a decent evening, you boys should go out!" Tenzin came into the room where the brothers were staying. "Korra is experiencing the town and for once _not_ getting into trouble. You both should be out with her."

"As much as we would _love_ to, Tenzin, sir, we're all _bushed_. What with being attacked by Equalists and all," Bolin exhaustedly let out. With that his head crashed down over the arm of the couch he was laying on, letting gravity take full effect.

Tezin sighed "They're getting more and _more_ reckless every day…I think it's –"

"They need to be stopped!" Mako abruptly exclaimed. He was standing at the adjacent wall, staring out the window.

"That's extremely rash thinking. If you all go off now you will most likely be captured. We have to plan strategically and be calm about this. What's going on _is_ horrible, but we need to be level headed and come up with a plan. An assault will not do us any good. I understand your frustrations, but Lin and I are trying to get things in order. Speaking of which, I must get going to see her; she should be here any moment now. Take this time and relax. You all deserve it."

"Yes sir." Mako reluctantly replied head and shoulders drooped. Tenzin left the room leaving both in a down mood.

"Hey bro," began Bolin, only slightly turning his head in the general direction of where Mako was standing "you know what's awesome in all this?"

"What?" Mako replied, still staring at the ground.

"The Equalists got Tarrlok! They'd actually did something_ useful _for a change! And, he lost his bending to boot!" Bolin let out an open smile and turned fully to face Mako, who couldn't help but to chuckle. He liked the fact that those two colliding and Tarrlok lost. After what Tarrlok did to Korra, he couldn't forgive him. He wanted Tarrlok to be thrown into jail for a very long time.

"Hey, wanna do something productive?" He finally stopped looking at the floor and went over to his brother with his thumb pointing out the door.

"Better than what we're doing now." Bolin forced himself up right. Mako stretched out his hand and picked up his brother from the couch. "What do you got in mind?"

"Put on your gear and meet me outside."

Bolin started to doubt his brother's motive and gave him a questioning look. "You're not planning on burning me are you? I _know_ you're upset but—"

"No no no. It's nothing like that." He chuckled. "When was the last time we had some friendly practice?"

Bolin had to think for a minute, pressing his lips together with a perplexing look on his face. Mako laughed aloud. "It's ok Bolin, don't strain yourself. Meet me outside." He patted his brother's shoulder and walked out.

...

Bolin walked to the main courtyard to see his brother doing some warm up stretches. The courtyard's floor was a circular brick pattern, forming what could be called a target. The size could easily be about the same size of the Pro-bending ring, if it were perfectly circular. There were a couple stacks of earth disks on the edge. Mako turned around to face his brother, "You ready Bolin?" he shouted across the courtyard. Bolin gave a small cocky grin as he jumped into position and punched the first disk in a curved ark towards his brother. Mako quickly destroyed the disk with a swing of his left arm, returning the grin with a full cocky smile of his own.

Light on his feet, Bolin threw a one-two combo with a quick snap-kick, hurtling 3 discs in different paths. Mako waited till they all got a little too close and with a double-handed horizontal swing of his arms, destroyed all 3 disks with ease. Mako continued on to return the favor and did a quick double-punch with an upper-cut to finish the combo. Bolin kicked up two disks; one to hover above his face and another skyward, retaliated with a third low kick and a final jump round house kick. Mako defended himself with a delayed high kick, destroying both on his foot's ascension. A wall of fire was summoned on his foot's descent; Bolin's only choice was to dodge it.

They didn't realize it immediately, but they had gained an audience from some of the White Lotus members, including Tenzin. He stood there watching the two brothers and was content they too were relaxing…in their own way. Both felt alive and well, focusing on their attacks and practically immediate defense. It was only natural for them to get caught in the moment, and to truly have fun. "You ready?" Bolin yelled across to Mako in excitement. He didn't have much time to give a proper response. All he could muster up was a, "Huh?" before a fleet of disks were hurtled towards him. One by one, Bolin punched and kicked disks towards his busied brother. The only thing Mako could do was try to destroy most of them and dodge the others, shooting a barrage of fire blasts in front and above him and dodges the ones that came from the sides. Bolin forces Mako to move to his left, sending a few more above and towards him and another to move Mako one more time, right where he wanted him. He swept low to kick a disk directly at Mako's undefended side but… there were no more disks! He had used them all up! Bolin gave a shocked face and instinctively yells "Oh crap!" Catching himself, he quickly looked back at to where Mako was, but he was no longer there. He was nowhere in sight. With a tired and defeated sigh, he looked to his left and up. Mako stood there smiling, not showing any fatigue.

"Looks like you ran out of disks." He said matter-of-factly before both of them began laughing with spirits high. The audience cheered and whistled, excited to have witnessed a great match between two talented benders. The brothers faced their crowd and waved towards them. "Hey!" yelled Mako, "Do you have any more disks?"

...

At an unknown location in Republic City the Masked Man prepared his soldiers. Amon looked out to his sea of Chi Blockers.

"It's almost time, my brothers and sisters," he began. "The time we make our stand against the benders' oppression. The Avatar's oppression. Soon, we will make ourselves known! Tonight, we _will_ be heard from. They won't be able to suppress us any longer! First we will make our stand here in Republic City, then the message will be seen across the globe. Benders alike will know their place!" With those final words he thrust his arm into the air. "Now go, bravo team! Make the first strike!"

With the push of a button, Amon raised an entire platform of Chi Blockers. The platform raised higher and higher. The platform entered a shaft with no light entering into it; all you could see was a sea of dual green soulless, emotionless eyes. The platform finally reached the ceiling and it opened up, they're now on the streets of Republic City.

They attack anyone they see, quickly striking their chi points before knocking them out and tying them up. The first several people were attacked without any noise, but the farther the platoon got down the street the louder the screams got. Before long and without much effort, they successfully captured everyone on the streets and then stormed into buildings. They barged into peoples' rooms and used their stun sticks to persuade the occupants to head for the roof.

Amon's plan didn't stop with one platoon. Many were sent across the city, all with the same instructions. By the time the fifth platoon attacked, the city streets were flooded by screams and cries for help. The prisoners ended up on the roof tops and the Chi Blockers made sure they didn't move an inch.

...

A Police Blimp was flying overhead caught most of the assault. The lieutenant on the blimp had ordered the captain to fly directly for Air Temple Island to find Lin. On the flight over, he saw many more buildings with captives on the roofs. He closed his eyes and with his face contorted in anguish and rage slammed his fist onto the wall of the room. The thick thud echoed throughout the blimp, leaving most speechless.

Though they made good time, the arrival to the island was not quite as expedient as the lieutenant had hoped for. The blimp hovered above the island and the officers quickly found their former chief, Lin Bei Fong, as she was the only one wearing armor on top of a hill near the center courtyard, talking to Tenzin. The metal benders easily and safely descend on their cables.

"Sir!" The lieutenant called out. He Saluted upon landing.

"At ease, I'm no longer Chief. Relax." She waved her hand to dismiss her former right-hand man. "That said, why are you here?" She lowered her brow.

"Sir, there's been an attack…an invasion of Chi-Blockers have attacked and are holding everyone in Republic City hostage. From what I saw, there are at least 20 roofs full of captives, and I think there may be more out there. The streets are full of movement from what we saw."

Lin closed her eyes in anger and disgust. "Alright, here's what we do," Lin started, giving up on not being involved with the law, "Lieutenant, I want you to go to where the attacks first started. Rescue everyone there and move down the line." The more she spoke, the more quickly she resumed being Chief Bei Fong. "They'll feel more confident and relaxed there. Bring me a blimp with _my_ platoon and I'll take care of the other side. We'll meet in the middle."

"We'll go too." Mako interrupted, walking towards them all from the courtyard with a stern face, with his brother trailing behind him.

"No you won't. This is police busi—" Lin put her hands behind her back. She stopped and pondered for a second. "On second thought, they're probably only suspecting metal benders. You two!" She quickly pointed at the two brothers, "Go with the lieutenant. The element of surprise will definitely help us. With your sparring earlier, I'm sure you both are ready."

"Actually Lin," began Tenzin, stroking his beard. "I think I can add onto your surprise attack."

Lin smiled a bit. "I think I know where you're going with that. Lieutenant!" She turned her head to face him "Take these two boys with you; they'll be of great use for you. And get a second blimp to start from the other side." she commanded.

His jaw dropped from his confusion. "What about—"

"Don't worry about me. Just save those people!"

...

"It sure is a nice night out." Korra stated while looking up at the night time sky. The stars were out and she made out the few familiar constellations. She and Asami were walking through the shopping district of Republic City, spending the day together to help Korra relax. "So what else do you have planned?" She looked back down and to her right to face Asami. She bent slightly forward and was beaming; she hasn't had a relaxing time since her arrival; this was the first time for her and was actually being treated. She needed this.

"I have a _couple_ more places in mind that you might like." Asami answered, almost as if she had something planned all along. Korra SENT a confused look back at her and Asami answered back with just a smile. Korra returned full upright and faced forward, walking slightly behind her friend.

"You gonna tell me or do I have to wait…_again_?" she asked, head tilted to the right, half smiled and raised an eyebrow as if Asami had eyes in the back of her head. Asami chuckled a bit.

"I'm sorry _Avatar,_ but you're going to have to learn some patience." Korra gave her a look, even though she knew she wasn't visible. "Actually, let's go down here for a moment." Asami pointed down a small alleyway. They walked down a bit and Asami placed the bags that she was carrying on the ground and then started to massage her wrists.

"You should let me carry them." Korra tried to insist, afterall, they _were_ mostly her items, so she felt guilty.

"No, it's perfectly fine." Asami turned to face Korra fully and walked towards her. She then placed her hands in Korras, grabbing the fingers. "It's been quite fun actually. Have you been having a _good_ time today?" Asami asked Korra, looking directly into her cerulean eyes.

. "Yeah!" She responded with energy and a full grin. "Thank you so much, today has bee—"

Korra was interrupted by Asami's lips. At first she was shocked; her eyes wide open, overflowed with confusion. But all of her feelings melted away when Asami's hands were now cradling her face softly. Overpowered with emotions, she instinctively kissed her back. Korra's eyes were closed now and now leaning onto Asami. The embrace felt like it lasted for hours before Asami broke away.

"A-Asami…." That was all Korra could muster up. Her eyes fully captured by the emeralds she saw looking deep into her. Korra felt all of Asami's fingers as she lowered them down to her waist. They both stood there for a good moment, Korra's mind gone into overdrive, she had to say something, but she could only think of one thing.

"Why?" she asked softly and honestly. Asami eyes narrowed slightly placed her hand on Korra's shoulder.

"Because. Because you're a very beautiful person. Your heart is gold, and you're so selfless. It's now _your_ turn to be happy." Before Korra could object, their lips met once again. Korra felt right. A strong sense of warmth overcame her.


	2. Cascade Part 2

Part 2/5

Title: Cascade Part 2

Rating: K+

Ships/Characters: very small korrasami/ Liuetenant, Amon

Wordcount: 1,511

Summary: Amon has been in hiding for too long, but all of his preparations lead to tonight. He and the Equalists will make themselves known

Warnings: um...i guess more kidnapping and child abuse

Music: soundcloud dot com /ckoitz3/cascade-part-2

* * *

Chi Blockers ran all around the underground base. It seemed like it would be utter chaos, but every squadron had its plan was going to their objective. This was going to be Amon's biggest triumph and all of his plans had been leading up to tonight. Everything that they worked so hard for will be paid off tonight. He even had an ace in the hole if it came down to it. But it wouldn't matter; he thought to himself, tonight would go down without a hitch. He looked down and saw his followers all prepare for their wave to capture the civilians and get them into position. Everything was running like a well-oiled machine.

"Sir!" one of Amon's Commanders ran up to him, panting.

"What is it?" Amon turned to him, slowly, his head not altering a bit. The commander cleared his throat before continuing.

"So far, Bravo Team is in position without problems. We're now waiting for teams Theta and Kappa. And Bravo Team is awaiting the expected arrival of the police."

"Excellent. Tell the teams to get the radios ready, I will be making my announcement soon." Amon turned back around to see the remainder of the teams get into their respective platforms. The commander, unsure if he was dismissed or not decided to wait for the next command his leader will surely let out, but it never came. All Amon did was turn his head slowly, frighteningly, to his commander. All he saw was the side of the mask, and if he could see his leader's eyes, they would be staring him down. Without saying a word, the Commander turned on his heels and ran to the radio station. He turned on the device, which lead to the disruption of the certain radio frequency, and with his most stern voice, gave out the instructions to the Bravo Team.

...

"It's a wonderful night out, I hope you all are enjoying it." The Lieutenant let out a snarky laugh. The rooftop was full of civilians, tied up and being constantly watched by the chi blockers. Every movement was being watched intensely; each time someone moved their arms for even the slightest readjustment the chi blockers were already a foot away from them. With their bending gone and tied up, even though they clearly outnumbered the Equalists, they felt hopeless. But hope wasn't entirely lost; they knew the police would come soon, and so they waited it out.

"Mommy, I'm scared" a child softly let out, whimpering as softly as they could, but the Lieutenant was already standing over the mother, shaking his head. He took out his taser batons and zapped the child.

"YOU MONSTER!" The mother jumped up in anger but he quickly smacked her right back down.

"Sorry for the interruption folks, but I must ask everyone to be quiet. We are expecting an important announcement, so we all need to hush up and quiet down." He said nonchalantly, squatting down to be the same level as the child, "For you see, if we aren't quiet, we might all get in _biiiiiiiig_ trouble." He sniffed and stood back up and motioned to the Chi Blockers to pick up the mother. He walked over to the corner of the roof and stood onto the ledge. Looking at his 'crowd', he smiled and took a big breath of air.

The man closest to him got and up and darted for the Lieutenant, but at the last moment he took a step to the side and the man crashed onto the ledge and tumbled over. But the Lieutenant caught him by his collar before the man was able to make his peace. He didn't pull him up quite yet, instead letting him hang there for a few moments before turning his head to the hostages. "Anyone _else_ want to be a hero?" He asked mockingly. After scanning his 'audience', he pulled up the man and threw him back in the direction of the group. He signaled for a Chi Blocker to move him back to where he had been before and tie him up tighter. The Lieutenant once again scanned the group of hostages, "So…are you all done?" he asked impatiently. "Good." He once again took a deep breath.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…" he began, his voice booming over the rooftops, loud enough to be heard two rooftops over. "I bet you all are wondering why we brought you here tonight." He paused to let the collective minds think. "Well, I'm here to tell you why. You see, there is a _very_ important message that everyone _needs_ to hear." As if they were cued in, the chi blockers set up radios on each rooftop. "And I'm sure each one of you _wants_ to hear as well." He sniffed again. "Now don't worry, you will all be safe, as long as you sit tight and comply. Of course…"he paused again looked to the man who charged at him. "…If there any quote unquote _heroes_, there will be SEVERE consequence." The Lieutenant stared down the man. "All we ask of you…"he returned to his 'listeners' "…is that you be patient. The show will begin shortly."

He took his two taser batons and lifted them up as high as he could and lit them up twice quickly. Two buildings over the pattern was repeated, and two more buildings further down the pattern was repeated again. The same process occurred over and over, with the Lieutenant was keeping count as far as he could see it. It finally went out of view for him, and so he waited. He sat down on the ledge and once again facing his captives, and with a voice that only the people in front of him could hear he added "You see, tonight is a big night for us, and we want everyone to see what we have been working _so_ hard on for the past several months." He put on a half-smile and continued "I'm a nice guy, really. You all know how it is with big projects that take up a lot of your time and effort; you want to show it to the world. It's the same thing here. I'm not here to hurt you; I'm here to show you all the wonderful news."

He looked to his left and saw that the pattern was now coming back towards him, he stood up and noticed that the batons are now fully on and not turning off. He raised his batons back in the air and he returned the message with two long flashes, and then all the other batons switched off and they returned to their respective business. He returned to his own rooftop residents and gave a full smile. "Just a little longer now."

There's a crackling sound echoed across the rooftops, the radios all gone silent. "Good evening residents of Republic City." The familiar voice started. Everyone perked up their heads and their eyes widened in fear, anticipation and confusion. Were they going to be all brainwashed and turned into Equalists? Panic began to set into many people there, but the chi blockers and Lieutenants made sure they stayed down. "Tonight is a special night and you are all are very special people. You all will firsthand bear witness to my very extravagant plan to better this city. Do not worry, for no harm will come onto you, unless you do something stupid…."Amon trailed off but his voice turned more into a threat. "Tonight," his voice back to normal, "Tonight is where my efforts will come to fruition. We have worked hard and diligently for this. I have two surprises tonight, both…_spectacular_. Let's start off with the most important one. Tonight…I _will_ kill the Avatar."

A collective gasp was heard stretched out over the many rooftops. Murmurs were heard all over. This was the only time Amon wanted them to be speaking, and so he paused for what he thought was long enough for them to wrap their minds around the future fact. "That is right. Tonight, the symbol of non-benders' oppression will fall, by _my_ hands. And then my non-benders will _finally_ be able to stand up, no _longer_ being _slaves_ to benders. We will unite and take back our freedom, and take back our world." The message was sent. Loud and clear.

...

But not everyone heard the message, two girls in the middle of the shopping district, in an alleyway were together alone, out of sight. The taller girl against the wall with the shorter one pressed up against her, making their lips meet. Korra, the Avatar, the new direct target for Amon, had her hand on the back of Asami's neck, making sure she couldn't escape her lock. No sounds reached them, the only thing they heard was the sound of their own racing heartbeats.

Korra pulled away slowly, once again staring into the deep emerald eyes and let out a small giggle. Asami smiled brightly in return. She was glad to take Korra's problems away, even if it was just for a moment.


	3. Flare

Fandom: Legend of Korra

Rating: T, violence

Part 3/5

Flare

A/N: in haste of the finale coming out in mere hours...here's part 3...that's not edited or betad in anyway. I'll leave this here for now...and when part 4 is done and when this has been betad and edited i'll reupload it.

* * *

Korra released her hold on Asami and they both shared a giggle. Korra, surprised and embarrassed for herself, looked down and had an open grin.

"Sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Asami placed her hand on Korra's fully blushed cheek. "It's ok; I've wanted to do that for awhile now. But let's not worry about this now, we gotta a couple more places to go visit first."

Korra gave her a rather annoyed look. "Again with this? You've bought me so much already!" She closed her eyes and threw her arms down in defeat. "Where else do we have to go?"

"Only one more place. I promise. And don't worry about it, I'm a Sato, and this is my way of saying 'thanks.'"

"Thanks for what?"

"Thanks for helping me with everything with my father and for this." She leaned her head forward a bit and gave Korra a simple kiss.

Korra blushed and before she can fluster up some words to say, Asami grabbed her arm and they returned back to the main shopping street. They were walking side by side and arm in arm. While it was seldom sight to see in Republic City, Asami couldn't care less. She was happy; her plan was a complete success, but she wouldn't tell her that until maybe they're officially dating. Small steps. But there were still torrents of doubt in her mind.

Asami lead the two around town for good while before taking a turn. A few people here and there would stare, or even gawk at the two walking together arms connected. It didn't bother them for the most part, but when Korra saw a guy on a bench and looked like he was undressing them both, she started to feel uncomfortable. She slipped her arm out of Asami's and fell back a bit.

"How much further is it?" Korra asked sheepishly.

"It's just around the next corner. We're almost there, _patience Avatar_." She mockingly reminded Korra to be patient with things.

"So where are we going? Or am I not allowed to know still?"

"Actually," Asami walked to the side of a building and grabbed Korra to follow suit. She dropped the bags and once again Korra felt guilty. "Let's stop here for a moment."

"Look, just let me carry the bags." Korra went and tried to pick up the bags before Asami swapped her hands away.

"It's not that…" she paused, unsure of how to approach this. She gives a sigh and faces Korra with an expression of guilt and concern into one. "I need to ask you something. I really feel guilty about this but…" her eyes dart away from the light sapphires that she was staring into. "Do you _like_ Mako? I know that he's been near your side a lot now, even more so than me. And, from what I understand, there was some history between you two before Mako and I started to date. So…do you still like him?" The words came spilling out and she tried her best from rambling on. She didn't have the courage to look at Korra's eyes; all that swelled within her was the great sense of shame from her actions earlier.

"I…um…I _guess_ I do." Korra also looked away from Asami's eyes, she sensed pain from them. "But I think things are going to be like that again. I just feel like he's a good friend now, trying to comfort me and all. I know he's trying too hard, but I sort of welcome it. I don't get much comforting from many people. I _am_ the Avatar, supposed to be the strongest person in the world, so I can understand how Tenzin or Bolin don't think of it." She continues on, dropping her head and looking at the ground. "But, I feel guilty because of you two are dating, and he's been spending so much time with me." She chuckled. "It's practically a miracle that we have this time _without _him." A smile is returning to her face. "But, I don't feel much for Mako much anymore. I'm sorry if you feel like I'm trying to steal him, I'm really not. He just doesn't know how much he's truly hurting everyone."

"We're not really dating anymore. When—"

"Pardon the interruption, Avatar." An unknown man yelled out from the rooftop. "But you have a very important date with Amon."

Both girls looked up to see one of Amon's commanders taunting them and started to walk to the side of the building, which led the girls into an alleyway.

"I'm glad you're taking this away from civilians." Korra barked at the commander. "Now come on down here and fight like a man."

"Oh, oh you think we care about the civilians? Oh no no no, Avatar. This is so you can't escape."

"Escape from what?" Korra looked back down and found her answer. A bunch of chi blockers came into the alleyway and blocked any route to an exit. She looked back up towards the commander. "What are you a coward?"

"No, not at all, Avatar." The more the commander spoke that word, the more he got disgusted. "They're here to make sure that you are on time." He signaled more of his chi-blockers, who descended using the gutters on the buildings. "For you see, Avatar, Amon wants to make sure that you receive his 'message.'"

"Follow me." Asami whispered to Korra.

Korra gave her a very confused look. "What?"

"Oh I wouldn't be thinking of doing anything. You wouldn't want bring miss _Sato_ any harm, would you?" he tried to threaten Korra. "So why don't you be a nice girl and just come up here, peacefully. I promise not to hurt your delicate friend."

Asami closed her eyes in anger and reached down into a bag. Both Korra and the commander looked at her with great curiosity. The chi blockers were in their immediate person when Asami quickly pulled out one of the Equalists glove, zapping one of them. Korra, reacting at the same time as the chi blockers were, got into a fighting stance and fire blasted the others directly, which made them fly backwards into other chi blockers.

Asami quickly turned around and rushed at the nearest chi-blocker. Which, they too ran towards her. She jumped up and over the rushing chi blocker and placed her hand in front of her body, predicting the chi-blocker's attack, who then started to twitch on the ground. Asami landed and took a quick look to the rest of their opponents, they were clearly outnumbered, but she had an idea. She backed up to where Korra was standing. They were now standing back to back, and while the sensation of Asami's jacket on Korra's skin was, in her mind, tingly, she had no time to think about it as more chi blockers were approaching her.

To the surprise to everyone, Asami back flipped over Korra and kicked a chi blocker in the side of his head, knocking him straight into the chi blocker to the next of him with such force that he fell over as well. Korra, without much time to think about what she should do, kicked her right leg straight backwards, sending a strong blast of fire to the chi blockers behind her. She then jumped off from her left foot, turned around, and in doing so she kicked/swept with her right foot, sending a wave of fire towards their bodies, knocking many over.

Asami, still on the offense, ran up to another chi blocker and kicked him in his left kidney and then finishing her attack with a jump kick that landed on the chi blocker's chin, knocking him out and sending him upwards before crashing down. She turned quickly to her next target and once again aims for their kidney, but the chi blocker caught her foot.

"What are you going to do now?" he asked smugly.

Asami smiled and she jumped, twisting her body, and with her free foot, kicked the chi blocker in the back of the head. Before she could regain composure, a third chi blocker came rushing at her. He went to tackle her to the ground but she leapfrogged over him. The chi blocker then stumbled to stop, but before he could turn around, Asami's leg drove right into his shoulder, causing him to crash into the ground. Asami finished the job by zapping the three.

Korra was keeping most chi-blockers at bay. She gives out continuous punches towards the chi blockers. Even in very limited room, they evaded her attacks. She stopped with her attacks to wait for them to regroup. She kicked the ground she was standing on, making the ground where they were standing shoot upwards, sending them all flying into the wall behind them, falling several feet before splatting on the ground. A couple more were standing on the adjacent wall, so she gave a one-sided grin and punched the wall near her. The part of the siding near them came shooting out a few feet, knocking one blocker out, while the other one saw that coming. What he_ didn't _see coming was a fire ball aimed for his head.

"Korra!" Asami yelled out. Korra quickly turned around to see Asami keeping several chi blockers at bay. Her eyes widen in amazement as she saw Asami sidestepped quickly pass one of them and zapped them in head. "Korra! Stop staring and get me some water!" Asami nodded in the direction of several patches of snow.

"Uh..oh!" Korra moved her body and arms in a fluid motion to get the water into her hands and moved it to Asami, hovered it right next to her. She then zaps the water, being careful with not touching it. Korra turned the water into a vertical wall and shot it towards the chi blockers. Most fall, convulsing uncontrollably, but the couple evaders ran on the wall to between the two.

"Korra, behind you!" Korra spun around on her heels to see that there are more chi blockers waiting to attack. Asami went towards the chi blockers that are blocking her path to Korra. She got near one as he turned around to see her and kicked him into the other chi blocker. With both on the ground she zapped them.

Korra looked around and found more snow and turned it into water and brought it over to Asami once again. This time, after she zapped the water, Korra got an idea. She turned the water into a block of ice. The chi-blockers all took a step back. Korra then clenched her left hand, making the block break into pieces, and then thrusted her right hand towards the chi blockers. This sent the many many pieces at them. All of them got hit, there was no way they could've escaped the raining electrified ice shards.

Korra shot her head up to the roof, "Now it's your turn!" She kicked and punched the wall which made make shift steps she can jump on to quickly get up to the rooftop. "Stay here! I'll handle this one." She turned to face Asami before jumping on to each of the protruded blocks.

Asami stood there for a moment before climbing onto the first one. "You're not going alone anymore." She said to herself. She looked to where the next step was and jumped for it.

...

The rooftops were still in silence as the Lieutenant and his men patrolled them. No one even risked coughing. They were sitting, uncomfortably too, for a good while now and they were getting very uncomfortable. The only update they keep on hearing from the Lieutenant was "Very soon." It's been several minutes after that and he started to pace quicker. _He's late,_ he thought,_ Amon is not going to be happy with this._ His thoughts were interrupted by the faint sound of electricity. He immediately looked up and saw a signal; the neighboring rooftop had turned on and off his electrified batons four times. _Perfect._

"Very soon ladies and gentlemen. That signal means that we have now found the Avatar. And is now dealing with her."

More people started to move restlessly. Panic quickly spread through the captives and some were now speaking to each other in fear. They didn't want Amon to win against their final hope.

A young daughter began to cry. The mother looked over to the chi-blockers before she tried to calm her daughter down. "Don't worry dear, I'm sure she'll win. She has to." She said under her breath.

A new but very familiar sound came across the rooftops. "The police are here!" one of the hostages exclaimed aloud, everyone turned around to face the source of the sound. Indeed, one of the police blimps was heading towards them. People instinctively started to cheer. "Mommy! Mommy! The police are here! The police are here!"

The Lieutenant yelled out to his chi-blockers on his roof top. "Right on time." He talked to himself. "It's time everyone! You've all prepared for this. The police won't be able to stop us! Nothing will stop us now!"

The blimp hovered over the first rooftop.


End file.
